The Pink Martini
by gerbil96
Summary: Rouge's POV of Amy's apology...guys all I gotta say is you're better off reading "lonely isn't a good color on me" first. But I promise, that's all you'll have to read :  You don't have to, but you just might understand better. Sonamy, Sonouge.


**As promised, here's the whole story from Rouge's point of view This takes place when her and Sonic are out on a date, and Amy comes up and apologizes. This version includes Rouge's thoughts, PLUS more on her and Sonic's relationship. Enjoy!**

"You look amazing, Babe." Sonic said to me as I walked out of my bedroom with my new cocktail dress on.

This thing was SO expensive...$110.00! Crazy, right? But I was so glad Sonic liked it.

"Aaaw, thanks Sonic." I say, kissing him on the cheek.

"So where do you wanna go out to eat tonight? The Cheesecake Factory?"

Sonic asked, winking. This made me giggle. Sonic was too cute.

I look out my apartment window and see the crystal-clear blue sky, and it looks warm outside.

"Um...actually, how about we just walk to Applebees? It's just down the road, and it looks so nice outside!"

(True, walking to a restaraunt is just MURDER on the heels, but hey, it WAS pretty outside )

Sonic chuckled.

"Wow, I don't have to spend too much money on you, huh?"

We both laugh as I grab my purse and open the door.

Sonic had come to pick me up at my apartment for our date. Ever since he broke up with Amy, me and Sonic sort of got together. You should have seen how sweet he was to me that night!

But anyways, Sonic and I went outside. I was right.

The summer air was so fresh and warm, it felt so good on my skin.

"Wow, nice call, Rouge. It IS pretty nice out."

Sonic says.

We walk on the side of the street in the grass.

As we do, I look over in a tree. Blue jays are singing together.

I feel something touch me. Quickly, I look down, and Sonic slipped his hand into mine, with an adorable little smirk on his face. I can't help but laugh.

"Oh Big Blue, you're so cute," I flirt.

This brings a blush to Sonic's cheeks.

That's even cuter!

At last, we arrive at Applebees.

We go inside. A young teenage-looking brown fox lady is in the front.

"Hello," She says, a bright smile on her face.

"Just two this evening?"

"Yep," Sonic replies happily.

"Um, we'd like an outside table please," I say. My saying this is a surprise to Sonic, but he goes with it.

"Oh, okay, follow me then." The lady says as she walks outside to their tables out there. All the tables are empty. I smile.

"Will right here be okay?" She asks, showing us to a table right in the front.

"Oh yeah, that's fine," Sonic says.

Sonic and I sit down at the little table as the fox lady hands us our menus.

"My name's Nikki, I'll be your waitress this evening," She says.

I notice our waitress is eyeing me up and down.

"Oh my gosh, your dress is so gorgeous!" She says, looking surprised.

I flash her a friendly smile.

"Oh, thank you!" I reply.

Nikki goes back into the resturaunt as Sonic and I look over the menu.

I was pretty glad we were the only ones sitting outside, but a bit surprised.

Who wouldn't want to sit outside on a perfect night like this?

"So what do you want to eat?" Sonic says, flipping the page on his menu.

I turn to the _Adult Drinks _page.

My eyes scan over the choices.

"Hm...well, I don't know about eating, but I'm definatley having a strawberry martini," I say, flashing Sonic a smirk.

He returns my smile.

"Oh, feeling a bit daring tonight, are we miss Rouge?"

I laugh out loud.

"I think I am," I flirt, closing my menu and placing it in the center of the table.

When I do, I see Sonic eyeing my dress.

"What?" I ask with a smile, narrowing my eyes and questioning his staring.

Sonic smiles.

"I just...you look so beautiful..." Sonic says.

See? That blue ball is just too adorable.

"Oh," I beam, winking at him.

"Big Blue, you're just too sweet!" I say, my voice getting all high-pitched.

I touch his leg with my high heel, hoping to be as seductive as possible.

I look out at the sun. It's almost starting to set.

I sigh in pleasure.

"Sonic, I'm really glad we sat outside," I say, looking at his beatuiful eyes.

"It's just so nice to be alone together."

Sonic reaches across the table and touches my arm.  
>"Yeah," He says softly. His voice is so calming.<p>

I hear the door to the resturaunt squeak open and our waitress, Nikki, comes out to take our order.

"Hey guys, sorry, it's really backed up in there," She says, pointing her thumb back at the door.

"Oh, no problem," Sonic says.

"Can I start you guys off with some drinks?"

"Yeah...I'll just have the strawberry martini, please." I say.

"Okay," Nikki says, writing it down on her little notepad and then she looks over at Sonic.

"And for you?"

"Um...can I get a lime margarita?" He asks.

"Sure you can," Nikki replies, writing down Sonic's drink as well.

"Okay, I'll get those drinks right out for you guys." She says.

I thank our waitress and watch her go back into Applebees.

I laugh at Sonic's drink choice.

"Oh Sonic...feeling a bit daring, are we?" I ask, mimicking him.

This makes him laugh.

"I think I am," He says, mimicking me.

We're just joking around, though. Sonic didn't really know I actually liked ordering alcohal for my drinks most of the time. (But I don't get drunk of course.)

Soon, Nikki brings out my martini. Its in a tall martini glass with two strawberries perched on one side of the glass. Inside, there's yummy pink liquid.

"I'll get your lime margarita in just a sec," Nikki says to Sonic as she goes back inside.

I fidget with the end of my cocktail dress when something wet touches my mouth.

I quickly look up and it's Sonic. He's feeding me one of the strawberries that came on my glass.

I start laughing out of control, and I take the strawberry from his hands.

In return, I pick off the second strawberry and shove it into his mouth.

Tasty red juice spills over our mouths.

See, this is what I love about Sonic. He's just so playful. Kind of like I am.

"Oh Sonic, I love you so much." I say, wiping the strawberry juice off my chin.

"Babe, I love you more," Sonic says, with a wink.

I'm about to wink back at him, but something stops me dead in my tracks.

My eyes move over to the street and in an instant, I see something that I do NOT want to see.

It's Amy Rose, Sonic's ex girlfriend.

I narrow my eyes in disgust...what in the world did _she_ want anyway?

It's been four months now, and pinky thinks she can just show up and butt into our date?

Sonic notices my expression, and he asks what's wrong.

I don't want to say anything...I don't even know WHAT to say. I just shake my head slightly and turn back to him.

My eyes were still on Amy though.

I was curious. She looked like she wasn't even surprised to see me.

Don't get me wrong though, I'm sure word had gotten around that Sonic and I were dating...I mean, shoot, it's been four months. But still, something about Amy showing up now was just...peculiar to me.

Sonic finally gets a clue and looks over, seeing Amy.

As Sonic's EX gets closer to us, it looks like she wants to come talk.

I secretly roll my eyes.

Of all the nights, why tonight?

"Hi Sonic," Amy says as she approaches our table.

I try not to make any expression, but I'm sure I failed at that.

_Leave us alone, _ I say inside my head at the sight of Amy.

I mean come on, hasnt she moved on yet? It's been four months, girl. Get over it.

Sonic looks a little startled at the sight of his ex, but who could blame him? Sonic and I were on a date tonight, and all of a sudden, pinky shows up. What's her problem now? Whatever it is, I'm sure she'll drag me into it.

"Uh...hi Amy..." He says, stuttering.

Now there's an awkward silence, but not at all because of me. It's all because of Amy.

"Listen," The EX finally says to Sonic. Meanwhile I don't say anything to her, but just watch her with suspicion, waiting until she leaves.

"I'm sorry, okay? I know I was insecure, annoying, stupid, overprotective, pushy—all that."

_Oh please, _I think, mentally rolling my eyes.

I couldn't believe Amy thought she could just waltz up here, butt into our date and practically win Sonic back.

I wasn't stupid, I could see straight through her.

Plus, pinky was wearing a ruffly little skirt and a big fat necklace. Coincedince?

I think not.

"But...I just want you to know I've changed."

_Pathetic._

"Amy..." Sonic says, squinting at his ex.

"Are you trying to win me back?" He asks.

I hold back a laugh.

_Of course she's trying to win you back, Sonic. _

Although I despise Amy, I saw something actually did change in her. She seemed more...oh I don't know...mature.

I mean for once, she wasn't yelling her head off at me and accusing me for all the crap I never did...like four months ago.

But even though she was being civil now, I found it a bit hard to believe that somebody like _Amy_ could mature that quick.

I waited for her answer to Sonic's question.

"...Maybe..." She says nervously.

I can't help but let out a scoff.

Now my eyes are narrowed at little miss Rose.

_How dare her say that! _

Sonic stands up.

"Look," He says.

I'm glad Sonic said something, because I was just about to, and if I did, then believe me, it would NOT be pretty.

"I'm glad you came tonight...and I'm glad you apologized."

Amy nods.

"And I hope you and Rouge will be really happy together," Amy says.

WOW. Wasn't exactly expecting _that_ one.

"Thanks, Amy. That means alot." Sonic says.

Finally, she leaves.

But once Amy's gone, I almost feel a little guilty.

I look down at my feet.

Sonic reaches across the table, and places a gentle hand on my face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asks, his gentle voice entering my ears.

I sigh.

"Sonic...it just feels like there's still something going on between you and Amy...is there?"

Sonic shook his head, looking deep into my eyes.

"No...no, of course there isn't, babe. I love you. I mean...Amy's always been this way, it's really nothing new. She's been like this ever since we met. But Rouge..."

Sonic took my hand.

"I don't want you to worry about it, okay? I promise, there's nothing going on between us. Me and Amy. I love you, Rouge. I really do. Don't you ever think I don't. Because I do."

That Sonic...so sweet.

After we left Applebees that night, I felt weird.

I mean...I almost felt...well...BAD for Amy Rose. She came up to Sonic and apologized and...and now what?

I guess you could say I didn't know what I felt. I tried to just ignore it, but I went to sleep that night thinking maybe...just maybe...Amy wasn't...SO bad...

**Well, there's the end! Please review, guys. And when you do, tell me if you want me to make Sonic and Rouge go together, or Amy and Sonic, cuz I'm kinda stuck...but thanks for reading! =)**


End file.
